


The empath’s way

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: The Pagan Goddess [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, ritual bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Recharging was something you did often, even when you weren’t feeling overwhelmed. You always said that self-care was important. TrowaxReader
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Reader
Series: The Pagan Goddess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719037
Kudos: 5





	The empath’s way

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all my updates are not overkill, LOL! Still got more to come! XD  
> This story is based on the _Empath Bath_ from the book _Ritual Baths_ by Deborah Hanekamp.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own the book _Ritual Baths_ by Deborah Hanekamp.

**The empath’s way**

_Lustful groaning by moonlight_   
_A luscious mistress and her paramours_   
_Making love in the brewing night ~ Autumn - Mirrors Magic Sight_

The night was cool and quiet, not unusual for this time of year. Despite the dropping temperatures, you had wandered outside some time ago, the basket containing ingredients for your bath propped on your hip and a dreamy expression of your face.

He had watched you go and had given you time to work through the ritual and relax, before he came out to join you. The air was crisp as he stepped out and walked around the trailer to your little secluded haven. Stars littered the night sky, and the moon’s silver light guided him on his way.

The water was a deep murky green this time, and the steam rising from the surface carried a sweet floral tang. Underneath it he could detect a hint of coconut. You had your hair piled up in a messy bun on top of your head, and smiled warmly when he stepped into the little space behind the trailer.

As usual the area was bathed in the warm light of countless candles that reflected on the water’s surface and bathed your face in a golden glow.

“There you are,” you said softly.

You held out your hand, and he noticed how the green powder you had poured into the water clung to your skin. No wonder you had kept your hair safe from it.

“You’re looking like the hulk,” he teased as he seated himself on the ground next to the tub.

“Har, har…” You halfheartedly swatted at his arm and grinned. “It’s Spirulina.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy.”

“But it is.” Your chuckle was full of mirth. “I would put it in your smoothies sometimes.”

Trowa nearly grimaced and send up a silent thanks to whoever listened that you had drifted out of that phase. He’d not been particularly fond of the odd colored concoctions you’d put down in front of him occasionally. Even if they had been as healthy as you had claimed them to be.

You sighed contently and turned your face skyward, eyes closed and expression serene. The pink roses drifted around aimlessly in the water, dancing and turning on the surface to wherever you directed them with your hands. Their velvety petals were covered in wet green powder.

“Okay?” he asked quietly, while reaching for your hand.

The coconut milk had turned your skin buttery soft and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his thump over the back of your hand.

“Yeah…” Your eyes were warm as you opened them again. “I wasn’t feeling bad, you know… It’s just nice to sit in the quiet and be away from other people’s moods every now and then.”

“Except for mine.”

“Well, I don’t mind yours.” You squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I’m attuned to them. I’m just recharging now.”

“Hmm…”

He tugged your hand up and pressed a kiss against your fingers, despite the green powder clinging to them. Recharging was something you did often, even when you weren’t feeling overwhelmed. You always said that self-care was important. Especially since you could pick up how others were feeling. He had seen how overwhelmed and exhausted Quatre could be sometimes, but you were determined not to let it get that far yourself. When the need arose, you’d simply take a step back and retreat to a place for quiet reflection. And when you emerged again, the boundaries were back in place, enabling you to function again.

He rested his arms on the edge of the tub and gazed at you in silence. His eyes drifted shut as he relaxed, and the scents of your bath filled his nostrils with every breath he took, until he was so immersed in it as if he was sitting in the water himself. He wasn’t even feeling the cold in the air anymore.

He opened his eyes when your fingers came to dance along his jaw. You didn’t speak and only smiled at him. The warmth in your gaze shot straight to his heart.

You shifted in the water, and for a moment your breasts rose above the surface and he was given a glimpse of the rose quartz crystal that rested between them. He reached out and touched it, and let his fingers trail over your skin.

It wasn’t so much with the intent to arouse. The softness of your skin simply fascinated him. Even so, you reacted to his touch, a shiver racking your body while goosebumps rose on your skin where his fingers lingered.

The smile that spread on your face was knowing, and you took his hand in both of yours. You kept them pressed over your heart, above the crystal.

“Later…” you murmured, but he didn’t miss your sultry tone. “When I’m not looking like the hulk.”

He snorted with laughter and rose on his knees so he could kiss you. “It does have its charms.”

You grinned cheekily. “You think? In that case… join me?”

“I meant on you, not on me,” he countered dryly.

“Pity…” You pouted, but your eyes were laughing. He watched with growing amusement as you brought up a hand and hooked your fingers around the collar of his shirt. “You’d look so fetching in green.”

You were going to seduce him right there and then, he knew. And found he didn’t actually mind that much. Even if the water was green and he’d end up looking like a cartoon character. He rose and pulled off his shirt, and the cool air nearly made him shiver. It was the appreciative look in your eyes that actually did the trick.

He was quick to shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the tub. The water was still pleasantly hot, and okay - he could see why you enjoyed bathing outside. It had its charms with the way the hot water engulfed his body and the cool air filled his lungs. You moved in, snuggling into his shoulder as you slid into his arms.

He pressed his lips against your forehead in a tender kiss. “You don’t mind, do you?”

You smiled against his skin and slid your hands down his chest, making muscles jump at your teasing touch. “No… I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”

He knew that to be an absolute truth.

He took your chin and tipped your head back, his mouth finding yours in a lazy kiss.

**\- End -**

**Author's Note:**

> The bath:  
> 


End file.
